


Power Grab

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst and Romance, Breathplay, Competition, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Jisung likes ties, Overstimulation, Ownership, Rivalry, SKz Smut, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, an office party, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Corporate ladder climbing and brown nosing, that promotion is the one thing in your sights, and there’s competition for it. You expected that. Probably doesn’t help that you’re sleeping with said competition though.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Power Grab

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Another of my most popular, (if not the most) works. Loved every minute of writing it. Feedback hugely appreciated via AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Han Jisung, Assistant Production Manager.

And you, also an Assistant Production Manager. You worked at the same entertainment company, with the same hours and the same paycheck, and had started your jobs within only days of each other, giving both of you an even ground to build off.

Yet your personalities were anything but similar.

Jisung was known for being the raucous poster boy, never too far away from the centre of the latest office gossip, or the reason for the latest new girls’ heartache. His reputation preceded him, both in name and ability. There wasn’t a thing Jisung couldn’t, or indeed, wouldn’t do for the sake of the job, regardless of any ethical boundaries. If he wasn’t the first one to arrive at a shoot for whatever it was your department was working on, you could guarantee he’d be the second, and with a carrier full of coffees to boot. He’d hand them out to every member of staff, slavering apologies for being late and flashing that ornery smirk that seemed to weaken the inhibitions of every person that was subjected to it. Even you had to admit that he had an uncanny way about him, able to bring the most uptight of people on side, using nothing but his charm alone. And it consistently rubbed you the wrong way.

Because you’d tried to do things properly. Tried to follow the rules, the policies and procedures that the company laid out all in the hopes that the upper brass would eventually notice your efforts. You’d convinced yourself that doing things this way, the _right_ way, would yield better benefits. That, and you refused to stoop to the brown nosing tactics that Jisung utilised. You knew better than to offer to fuck the nearest thing that moved on the promise of a golden handshake.

It was wildly frustrating while also being unintentionally motivational, moreso because it made him your most direct competitor. You knew well enough that Jisung, in all his seemingly vigilant glory, was the only person that came anywhere near close to posing a threat to your career advancement.

Because the position of Production Manager had been tentatively dangling above your heads for the last few months, like a carrot from a stick, and both of you were eager to bite. You wanted it, and so did he. Neither of you had hidden your ambitions from the other, and under normal circumstances, you could simply have drawn up this healthy rivalry between you as nothing more than that.

Yet it was anything but normal. Anything but healthy.

If only because he was the only man that had ever managed to make you cum _brutally_ hard.

In all your years of life, you had yet to be with another person who had given you the most mind blowing of orgasms, so much so that you found yourself going back for more. Again, and again, like timeless clockwork.

So this compromising position you were currently in, was nothing unusual.

Spread legged and bent over the only desk in the dusty basement of the company, choking out muffled whines and gasps of pleasure around the tie that Jisung had ripped from his neck and stuffed in your mouth, as he pounded you from behind.

His hands firm on the curve of your waist, your eyes rolling back into your head with the force of his thrusts. The heavy drag of his cock against your walls created the tightest of coils in your stomach, and you knew you weren’t far away from collapse.

“ _Fuck_ \- why can’t you be this compliant all the time?” He growled, his raspy voice sinking into your ears as a firm slap to your rear made you cry out around the silken fabric.

“Why are you only bearable when I’m inside you, hm?”

You nodded desperately, unsure of the response you even wanted to give as you were too highly strung to even attempt to form words. He picked up a fiercer pace, the posts of the desk rutting against the old concrete floor with the newfound intensity, creating a dull, thudding rhythm to accompany the wet slaps.

“ _Ugh_ … So tight… You know you’ll never get fucked this good by anyone else, don’t you slut?”

Another eager, needy nod in response to his question was all you could manage. Because truthfully, you did know. As much as you hated his guts and the ground he walked on, he somehow had a way of reducing you to the most obedient of states simply through the implication that he’d fuck you three ways from Sunday if you behaved. The way he’d degrade you, make you feel like nothing more than a greedy subhuman piece of meat.. it was utterly humiliating. But it made you wet in ways it shouldn’t have, and that, was surely a problem.

You felt Jisung’s arm reach around you as he took hold of the end of the tie that was hanging from your mouth, and he quickly pulled it from your lips. You took in a breath of relieving air, your mouth utterly dry but still glad to be free of the constraint he’d put you under, albeit a mild one.

“Let me hear you-” He purred, one hand firm on the small of your back as he held you in place.

You granted his request all too willingly, releasing a drawn out moan of pleasure as he forced you to feel every inch of his length inside you, filling you to the hilt before he withdrew all at once and snapped back inside.

“That’s it… _Fuck_ , I can feel how much this greedy cunt loves taking me-”

“Y- Yes… It does… I do- I _love_ it-” You whimpered, throwing your head back once again as he resumed his assault on you.

“Yeah? You love it when I fuck you like this? At work? Where anyone might see what a desperate whore you are?” He taunted, his words staggering with his breaths.

“I… I don’t c- care… Just shut your f- _fucking_ mouth and r- ruin me Jisung-”

A low growl resounded from his chest at your appeal, his length stiffening inside you with his encroaching high. He slipped his hand around your waist, his long, firm fingertips finding your clit as he began to rub smooth circles over the bud, stimulating you enough to get you to cum before he did.

And cum you did. Visions of white hot ecstasy flooded you, the strength in your legs fading as your knees buckled with the orgasm and your head went utterly blank. Waves of heat and pleasure crashed through you, your pussy contracting around him helplessly, desperate for the fullness he was giving you to ride out your high.

“Aah… _Fuck_ yes-” He rasped, rutting into you with sharp, abrupt motions that milked himself of every drop as he released hard inside you.

The groans and laboured breaths gradually subsided as the two of you stilled in your highs, coming down from your respective orgasms and returning to the reality that remained.

Because moments like this, were simply all they were. Moments. Fleeting, passing encounters that had started as a drunken mistake, but were now happening far more frequently than they should, for two people that hated each other. The sober desires and wants that bubbled to the surface were satisfied, and subsequently buried all over again in this daring game of cat and mouse you liked to play.

Part of you almost hoped neither of you would ever win.

* * *

##### “You know it’s today, right?”

Gina asked you from the other side of your desk, her ass perched on the edge of it like an unwanted budgie as she made herself at home.

You glanced up at her from over your computer, all too aware of what she was referring to and still mildly irritated by the reminder. You’d been trying not to think about it all day, opting instead to throw yourself into work as a distraction. But fate seemed to have other ideas.

“Yeah. I know.” You replied, failing miserably to hide your annoyance.

“So?” She asked, bringing the coffee cup in her hands to her lips. “Aren’t you nervous?”

“Yes, I’m very nervous. But what can I do?” You replied, sitting back in your chair as you realised she wasn’t about to move anytime soon, nor cease her questioning. “Whatever decision they make, I have to go along with it.”

She rolled her eyes at you, leaning over the desk as if to pass on a secret.

“You don’t need to be coy with me, Y/N. You know as well as I do that you’re the one that deserves that promotion, and they’re crazy if they don’t see that.” She half-whispered.

You had to admit, she wasn’t wrong. Of course you thought you deserved it. But it still wasn’t your decision.

“I’ve done everything I can. I’ve worked my ass off. Hopefully they’ll see that.”

“If they give it to that fuckboy, there’ll be carnage. You watch.” She hissed, gesturing to the other side of the room, in the direction of Jisung’s desk.

You nodded in quiet agreement, flicking a glance over in his direction. He was sat at his desk, his demeanour just as confident and charming as always as he crooned down the phone to someone on the other end. No doubt trying to negotiate some obscenely ludicrous terms that blatantly favoured the company to get them to work with him, because that’s just what he did.

Would they really choose him? After all the work you’d put in, the late hours and extra effort, missing your own social engagements and even neglecting your own wellbeing to put the job first. More often than not, that involved being the last one to leave the shoots or interviews, with everyone else’s duties and tasks being made your own in some way or another.

Yet worse than that, if they did choose you, what would that mean for your relationship with him? It surely wouldn’t remain the same, and you wouldn’t have a right to blame him if things changed.

The fact that you were even referring to it as a relationship was yet another sign that you were becoming more and more confused with the dynamics of the whole thing. On the surface, you could call it nothing more than a purely sexual arrangement. Deep down, you found yourself battling with the lines between colleagues and lovers. You knew he didn’t love you, and you certainly didn’t harbour any such emotion for him. But the thought of seeing him downtrodden or defeated if _you_ were the one to be chosen for the promotion wasn’t one that sat well with you.

You simply didn’t want to see him hurt. That was all there was to it.

And that’s what you’d keep telling yourself.

* * *

##### Your clammy palms and the resounding patter of your heart was making it difficult for you to focus, let alone remain calm.

The all-important meeting, the one you’d been waiting for for months, was already in full swing. In truth, you’d all but missed the first half of it, despite the fact that you were physically present for it. Your mind was elsewhere, and from the looks of things, so was Jisung’s.

It was wildly uncharacteristic of him to get nervous or even show the faintest sign of weakness in any given situation, yet you knew him well enough to recognise that he was feeling at least a modicum of the same things you were, by the way his leg jiggled under the table, the way he’d swallow too hard or avoid your gaze when you inadvertently locked eyes from across the table.

“… so we’ll look at implementing that next week. All agreed?”

Various hums and nods of agreement came up from the other members of staff around the table, most of them turning to the next page of the agenda that was held in the binder in front of them.

You quickly snapped back to attention, knowing that the next item of discussion was the one you’d been anticipating. Jisung sat up straight in his seat, adjusting his tie as he swallowed once again.

“And now… on to the subject of the open position. The Production Manager.” The CEO mused, flicking his own agenda to the next page. “As most of you aware, we have two prime candidates in mind for the role, both of whom are in attendance here today.”

All eyes turned to you and Jisung, doing nothing to ease your nerves as the boss stood from his seat, adopting a formal pose to make the announcement.

“Before we announce the successful candidate, I would personally like to thank both of you for your hard work. It should go without saying that this was not an easy decision to make, and one that I took extremely seriously. So… taking everything into account,” he paused, taking a small breath of air.

Your heart caught in your throat, your stomach churning with sickening nerves and expectancy as you sat on the edge of your seat.

“It is my great pleasure to congratulate you, Y/N, on your success. You are our new Production Manager.”

A crushing weight seemed to lift from your shoulders the moment your name left his mouth, and a helpless smile crossed your face with the wave of relief that rushed through you. Rounds of applause and varying versions of congratulations resounded from your colleagues, which you returned with polite thank yous and humble appreciation.

It had been worth it. All of it. Thanks to your dedication and commitment, you’d finally been acknowledged and rewarded for it.

Yet the moment your eyes met Jisung’s, you felt you’d lost something far greater.

His jaw had hardened, his eyes dark and almost carnal in something that resembled rage. Like a part of him had snapped, any pretence of the usual calm and collected front he put on at work crumbling with the realisation that he’d lost. To you.

The meeting carried on much the same after that, the usual dull and monotone dealings of business being discussed while you sat perched on cloud nine until the end of it. Yet more people approached you to pass on their well wishes as everyone gradually left, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by you that Jisung had remained seated until the room was essentially empty.

He stood from his chair, a wry smile crossing his lips as he approached you and outstretched his hand.

You meekly met his grasp, his fingers wrapping around yours as he shook it. To an outsider, it would have appeared completely platonic. Nothing more than a gesture of goodwill. But you knew better, and the action sent shivers through your bones. He swept his thumb over your knuckles, his hold on you almost too gentle to be natural. Like he was savouring this moment to draw from it later.

“Congratulations,” he smiled, strands of his deep brown tresses falling over his face as he cocked his head at you. “Looks like the best person won.”

“Looks like…” You replied, doing your best to keep your voice stable.

He released a small laugh, one that you wouldn’t have caught if you weren’t so close. He took a single step closer to you, his grip tightening just enough to keep you from moving back.

“Let’s just see how long it lasts, slut. Don’t forget who you belong to.”

The words left you breathless, the sheer nerve of him doing this to you in such a public space being far more shocking than it should have been.

“I think you’ll find this makes me your boss.” You replied, your tone firm. “I’ll demand more respect from you from now on.”

Another ornery smirk crossed his face as he stifled a laugh, his plump bottom lip catching between his teeth.

“Let me give you a tip. As a manger, you shouldn’t ask for the impossible. The only thing you’ll be demanding from me is to be on the receiving end of my cock when you’re acting like the desperate whore I know you are.”

Your eyes widened in disbelief, the subtle throbbing between your legs doing nothing to ease the thumping in your chest as he released your hand and strutted away from you.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder in your direction.

“And Y/N?” He called, licking his lips. “Watch your fucking tone with me.”

Yet again, with only so much as a few words and the promise of a future rendezvous, he’d managed to reduce you to a flushed and frustrated state. It should have infuriated you, made you seethe with rage, but somehow… it simply didn’t. In stark contrast to how you _should_ have been feeling, you found yourself wanting more.

You’d have to do something to change the dynamics of this affair. You weren’t about to let him keep this hold over you.

For your own good, it couldn’t continue.

* * *

##### Office parties.

Obligatory gatherings that always ended in utter disaster, but despite yourself, you still found them mildly amusing. Even if you only acted as a silent observer, watching the whole sordid event unfold from the sidelines as you sipped on your Prosecco, they’d usually provide enough drama to keep the office talking for the next few weeks.

And in keeping with your form, here you were.

Arms crossed over your chest, an almost empty glass of cheap Prosecco dangling from your fingertips as you leaned against the wall of the grandiose club venue that had been hired for this party, throwing silent judgment at every one of your colleagues as they danced and drank, their inhibitions well and truly lost with the end of the working day.

You were glad that they seemed to be having fun, even if you didn’t wish to partake yourself. With your new position, you’d have to be even more reserved with the things you said and did around others.

And you knew there was one person that applied to more than anyone else. Someone you’d need to be on your guard for, never giving too much away. One person who needed to be brought into line before they ruined everything you’d worked for.

The last time you’d seen him he’d been chatting up one of the interns at the bar, laying it on so thick that you almost wanted to apologise to the girl on his behalf. But you’d kept your distance, watching him do his thing until he’d managed to sway the girl away, taking her to a quieter place out of sight of the office gossips.

And that was fine. Because that’s just what he did. That leching behaviour, was Jisung personified. And you didn’t have a single right to be mad about it. You didn’t have a reason to be seething with jealousy, and you definitely weren’t painfully close to stalking around the club to find him.

No. Not at all.

Jisung should be left to do his thing. Just as you were about to do yours.

* * *

##### “It’s so nice to see you having fun!”

Gina called over the thudding over the music, smiling at you as the two of you danced together.

You flashed her a thumbs up in response, too buzzed on the alcohol in your system to give her a real response.

Jisung hadn’t made himself apparent since he’d disappeared with the other girl, so you’d taken to keeping yourself occupied. You had nothing to lose, and you certainly didn’t owe him anything. If you did anything _too_ outrageous or questionable, and got noticed for it, you could always just draw it up to getting caught up in the celebrations of your promotion. After all, that was the whole reason this party was happening at all. _Your_ promotion, _your_ hard work and effort was being celebrated by people who you knew didn’t actually care, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t take advantage of the music and the free bar.

So why the fuck shouldn’t you let your hair down?

You closed your eyes and let your body move to the EDM track, your pencil skirt hiking up your thighs as you performed a spur of the moment slut drop, arching your back as you came back up and drawing out the movement far more than you normally would.

Exaggerated whistles of appreciation came from Gina as she spurred you on, pressing her back to yours and the two of you truly dancing like no one else was watching.

Although someone was.

“Hi!”

The unexpected interruption had come from someone you’d never actually spoken to before, but had definitely seen around the office.

“Hi!” You smiled back, slowing down your movements.

“I’m Ted!”

You nodded in knowing, raising your eyebrows at him as he approached you. The two of you had never exchanged more than morning greetings or small talk, but now that you looked at him… The way his suit seemed to cling to his form, his soft blonde tresses swept over his forehead. Had he always been this attractive?

“I’m Y/N!” You replied.

“I know,” he smiled, leaning in to your ear so he didn’t have to shout quite so loudly. “We were on the idol shoot together last week.”

Oh? You definitely hadn’t seen him there. Not that you were going to tell him that.

“I know!”

“You do? Really seemed like you didn’t even notice me-” He laughed.

You shook your head far too desperately, pursing your lips in annoyance.

“No way, I knew you were there.”

“Sure, okay,” he laughed again, choosing not to press the issue. “Hey, uh… You wanna get a drink?”

A drink? That sounded nice. Ted sounded nice. He smelt good too.

“Sure!”

* * *

##### With the best will in the world, your resolve to behave yourself with the bestowing of your new title had all but evaporated.

Thoughts of consequences and rebuttals were the furthest thing from your mind as you straddled Ted in the very back booth of the club, your skirt hitched around your waist, his hands firm on your thighs.

He tasted like sweet alcohol and cigarette smoke. His tongue felt nice against yours, even if he was being slightly eager than you’d have liked. You’d always been more of a slow burner when it came to sex, almost preferring the lead up to the main event, but in this case, Ted seemed to be keen to get to the finish line. You wondered if Jisung had made you that way. He loved nothing more than drawing things out, if only so he could make you beg for it.

The bulge of his groin grazing against your clothed heat made you desperate, the subtle rolling of your hips showing him how needy you were for the friction it gave you.

He clamped his lips to your neck as you threw your head back, your lids sliding closed and fingers lacing into his hair as you pulled him close. You continued your motions over his lap, grinding and dragging yourself against him, becoming increasingly frustrated with the way he was failing to catch on to what you wanted.

You _wanted_ him to meet you halfway. Wanted him to tell you what a needy slut you were, and how hard that got him. Wanted him to tease you with thrusts of his own hips, reminding you who was in charge as he pressed his hand to your throat.

That’s what Jisung would have done.

But he wasn’t Jisung.

And you were about to be starkly reminded of that.

“Well… what do we have here?”

His honey-like voice dripped into your ears, the proximity of his words taking you by surprise as your eyes flew open.

You whipped your head around as Ted froze beneath you, greeted by the sight of Jisung stood directly behind you. He was inches away from you, and before you could even attempt to give a half-hearted excuse, he pressed his front to your back, his long fingers wrapping around your throat.

“Ji- Jisung, I-”

“You know…” Jisung crooned, interrupting Ted before he could finish. “You’re doing this all wrong. Want me to show you what she likes?”

The slightest amount of pressure was applied to your airways, your eyes fluttering closed with his touch as Ted watched in horror.

“You need to understand, mate… Y/N’s just a whore. You gotta treat her like one. Don’t expect her to take charge, because she won’t. She can’t. All she wants is to be stuffed with a cock, you know?”

His words were laced with seething cruelty, and you knew that he meant every word of what he was saying. Ted shook his head, his eyes wide with something resembling fear as he squirmed underneath you.

“Unfortunately for you… this one belongs to me. So I’ll be taking her, if you don’t mind.”

“Jisung, you can’t just-”

Your protests were cut short as firm arms wrapped around your waist and lifted you off the bewildered man. He placed you easily on your feet, steadying you before he pulled your skirt back down around your thighs.

“Hey, are you listening?! You can’t just interrupt me, I wanted to f-”

You choked on the final words as Jisung’s hand once again found your throat, his grip too firm to be anything but suffocating. His eyes flashed with rage, his jaw tensing as he gritted his teeth and leaned in, inches away from your face.

“I suggest you don’t finish that fucking sentence,” he growled, shaking you firmly. “You’ve done nothing but test my patience all day, and I’m just about ready to fucking pop.”

You gasped desperately, your hands wrapping around his wrist as you tried to get him to release you.

“You’re letting things go to your head, like the typical dumb slut you are. Promotion? New man?” He scoffed, biting his lip. “You think you deserve any of that? Not a fucking chance.”

Tears stung at the corners of your eyes, the lack of oxygen making you lightheaded as a confusing mixture of arousal and regret washed over you.

“You forget who owns you so easily, hm? Allow me to remind you.”

* * *

##### It had all happened so quickly, you’d barely had time to register anything.

Jisung had dragged you from the club, throwing you into a cab and giving the driver his address before you could even breathe. The whole ride to his place, he’d barely touched you, which only made the tension in the air worse. As much as you wanted him to keep his hands on you, you knew it was entirely deliberate. He was starving you of any stimulation or contact until he decided _he_ wanted it. Because that was how this worked.

The moment you’d walked into his place, you’d been swept up in his arms.

And not romantically. Not the way you see newlywed couples entering their homes for the first time, or the way you see the knight in shining armour save his princess from the villain.

You were thrown around. Hitched to his shoulder in a firemans’ carry, your protests and appeals for release falling on deaf ears as he’d marched straight through to his lavishly decorated bedroom, although you didn’t get much time to appreciate it.

What you did catch of it though, was that it seemed to be more than… equipped for certain activities. Activities that involved flogs, paddles, clamps and plugs, in addition to an impressive array of other toys that you honestly didn’t even recognise.

You knew he was into some less than regular things, but this… This was a whole other level of eccentric sadism.

“Strip.”

The command had come out as a bark, thrown in your general direction with unsettling nonchalance as Jisung proceeded to organise himself, removing his own clothes and perusing his collection.

And the end result hadn’t been entirely what you’d expected.

Of all the things he could have selected, could have chosen to get his point across, the first thing he’d settled on was a pair of thick leather cuffs.

You were promptly told to lay on your front, your arms being brought behind your back as Jisung secured the cuffs to your wrists. He linked them together, giving them an extra tug to ensure they were as taut as possible before he left you like that.

“You’re familiar with the traffic light system?” He crooned as he moved back to his collection.

You were, in theory. It wasn’t something you’d ever used or discussed with him though, and the simple mention of it sent waves of anticipation sparking through your core. Like you’d stepped into a darker side of him that you could never have been prepared for.

“Y- Yes…”

“Good. I’ll check in with you while we do this. You need to be honest with me and reply with a colour. Green, amber or red. Do you understand?” He asked, returning to you with a second set of cuffs, the link between them slightly longer than the ones on your wrists.

You nodded, your breath catching in your throat as he began to secure the restraints to your ankles this time.

“You also need to be vocal. If you don’t answer me when I speak to you, I’ll stop. No question. Understood?”

“Yes-”

Jisung smirked in response, spreading your legs as far as the cuffs would allow before he positioned himself behind you.

“Good little slut.” He purred, his hands firm on your body as he pulled you backwards by the hips.

Your cheek remained flush with the bed sheets beneath you, your arms fixed behind your back and your legs unable to move as Jisung raised your most vulnerable area to full view for his own pleasure.

He hummed in wicked delight as he inserted his middle finger into your walls, your pussy already soaking and ready for filling simply through the anticipation of the whole thing. You tensed helplessly, a drawn out whine soaking into the sheets as he began to finger you with almost painful slowness.

“You’re fucking dripping…” He mused, retracting his finger all the way and examining the fluids you’d coated him with like it was the first time he was seeing it. “You realise I barely have to touch you to make you this way?”

“F- fuck you-” You snapped, hating the way he’d made you so desperate for him.

“Now, now,” he replied, his large hand cupping over your supple butt cheek. “Didn’t I tell you to watch your tone?”

A firm, sharp slap to your cheek made you yelp in surprise, the resounding sting from the strike spreading across your skin and sending tingles through your legs.

“You can put up a front with other people…” he croaked, sliding his middle finger inside you with lazy abandon, “But I know you’re nothing more than a frothing cocksleeve.”

A second finger found its’ way inside you as Jisung continued to stretch you out, the drags of his digits inside your walls sending intermittent waves of fire coursing through you.

“You’re barely good enough for _my_ cock, let alone anyone else’s.”

You knew talking back to him was a bad idea. But part of you almost wanted to see how far you could push this.

“I’ll d- do… whatever and _whoever_ the hell I want-” You whimpered, your knees quivering with the sensations he was granting you.

“Oh?”

Another swift smack to the same spot made you cry out in displeasure, stinging heat flooding through you, too warm to be anything but painful as Jisung retracted his fingers, leaving you desperately empty.

“You just don’t get it, do you?” He purred, soothing the area he’d smacked with the palm of his hand, massaging the sore skin in gentle circles. “This greedy cunt belongs to me. _You_ belong to me. There’s not another man on earth that would put up with your shit, and you know it, bitch.”

“You think you’re the only one? You’re d- deluded!” You whimpered, your neck beginning to ache with the position he had you in.

Jisung scoffed under his breath, his fingers returning to their position inside you as he picked up an almost ferocious pace. All over again, the coil in your stomach began to tighten, his fingertips caressing your walls and brushing over your g-spot repeatedly as he worked you into a lustful frenzy.

He pulled you up by the restraints around your wrists, holding you flush to his front as the warmth of his body radiated against your back. The contact offered a semblance of comfort that gave you mild relief from the way he was building you up to your high.

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll never dare to look at another man,” he hissed, his words seeping into your ears as he took hold of your throat with his free hand. “Because every time you do, this sopping cunt will _ache_ for me… you’ll remember the things I did to you here, and you’ll know that no one else will ever come close to the way I ruin you-”

A drawn out moan escaped your parted lips as Jisung seemed to do something utterly unholy to your pussy, his fingers twisting around inside you and pumping you into euphoria, filling you just enough to satisfy the wanton cravings you harboured.

“You can act all high and mighty out there. At work, in your daily life. But here, with me? I see you for who you _really_ are-”

He knew what he was doing. And you knew he was right. There’d never be anyone else that could come close.

But you couldn’t let him see that.

And Jisung was done playing with you.

“Colour?” He asked, his tone raspy as he shoved you back down to the bed, your face once again connecting with the sheets as your rear was presented to him.

“G- Green-”

The fact that he’d even asked you that question told you that you might not be at green for long.

Jisung stood from the bed, and although you couldn’t see him in your current position, the opening and closing of drawers and the subsequent vibration that echoed through the room told you that he hadn’t returned empty handed as he positioned himself behind you once again.

Without giving you much of a chance to prepare, a sudden rigid sensation against your clit made you mewl desperately. Rapid, gentle vibrations stimulated your clit too quickly, sending your body into helpless tremors as he pressed the toy to your heat, sliding it through your soaking folds and circling your sensitive bud. In no time at all, you were collapsing into orgasm at his behest.

Molten heat flooded you, your vision starring as your knees went weak and every muscle in your body tensed with your wails of lust.

Yet Jisung showed no signs of stopping.

The vibrations intensified as he appeared to increase the setting on the toy, circling your clit all over again while you whimpered beneath him. The pressure in your core began to build too quickly, your body not prepared for a second orgasm yet, although it was being forced to take it. You bucked your hips upwards as best you could, desperate to get away from the thing until Jisung placed his hand on the small of your back, and a prodding sensation at the rim of your entrance made your eyes roll back into your head.

“This is going to feel like fucking heaven-” He growled, still holding the toy against your bud.

The stretching sensation that followed was like nothing you’d ever felt, his thick girth inside you filling you so deliciously that normally, you would have been thanking him for it.

But you were feeling too much. Your body was wearing itself out trying to overcompensate for your breathing and the drumming of your heartbeat. Your neck was aching from the position he had you in, the cuffs pinching at your wrists and ankles, only growing worse the harder you tried to move.

And Jisung remained relentless.

“Again, whore. Cum for me-”

As if he had your body on voice control, his command sent you reeling over the edge as the vibrations of the toy sent your clit into a throbbing spasm, a second brutal orgasm ripping through you anew. Your chest heaved desperately, your release trickling down your thighs as Jisung continued to plunge his rigid length into you, grunting like a man starved as he felt your brutal orgasm around his cock.

You couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t focus on anything but the sensations he was subjecting you to as he once again kicked up the setting on the vibrating toy. Tears stung at your eyes, the over-stimulation proving to be entirely too much as the pleasure descended into stinging pain, your body unable to keep up.

“Colour?” He rasped, sensing that something was off with the way you’d ceased any kind of vocalisations with him.

Your head was spinning, every muscle in your body crying out for soothing as the exhaustion of so many orgasms so quickly set in. You just wanted… to stop. All of this. It was enough.

“Red…”

In truth, you’d never have believed that such a simple little word could have such a strong effect on anyone, let alone Jisung.

The actions that followed were so swift and immediate, it only made your head spin all the more.

Within seconds, the cuffs were removed from your wrists and ankles, the toy tossed to the floor as your body was finally granted a sense of relief. You collapsed to your front, the soreness in your bones seeping through you as Jisung swept you up in his arms, tears rolling helplessly down your cheeks.

You didn’t have the strength to open your eyes or look at him, but the warmth that quickly surrounded you told you that he’d wrapped the bed sheets around you, your head supported by his strong arm.

“Fuck…” He muttered, sweeping the strands of matted hair from your clammy forehead.

“Y/N… Can you look at me?”

Your eyes fluttered open, your vision blurry and complexion burning a fiery red as you saw the expression on his face. Devastation wouldn’t have been the right word, but in your current state, it was all you could read on him.

“You’re okay… you’re okay, baby.”

He pulled you to his chest, the very apparent pounding of his heart ringing through your ears. He was panicking.

“I… I’m f- fine…” You whispered, reaching up to touch him with shaky hands. You held his cheek gently, an entirely unfamiliar action that was meant with nothing but affection, and the irony of that wasn’t lost on you.

After everything he’d subjected you to, the way you’d butted heads and argued over the most trivial of things, you still harboured the urge to comfort him. You’d wanted to when you’d found out about the promotion. _His_ wellbeing had been one of the first things that sprung to mind, even overriding your own happiness.

It was insanity, and you knew it.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Y/N…”

You shook your head, still too overwhelmed to really form words as Jisung began to lift you carefully, placing you on the bed proper. The soft pillows beneath your head embraced you, your body warming up and gradually relaxing as Jisung tucked the duvet in around your sides.

“Show me your wrists.” He whispered, holding his hand out.

Your dragged your arm out from the cocoon he’d made for you, placing your hand in his, and his eyes visibly darkened as he saw the marks he’d created. Deep red lines creased the skin, looking nothing but sore and angry.

“I’ll be right back. Just rest.”

You closed your eyes in a bid for sleep as you felt the bed shift with Jisung’s weight, only for it to dip again at your side when he returned moments later.

Gentle rustling and movement could be heard from next to you, and you cracked your eyes open to watch as Jisung took your wrist in his hold. With careful, tentative motions, he held a cotton pad against the marks on your skin, the ointment he’d applied to it creating an instant soothing sensation that relieved you of any pain you’d been feeling there before.

He did the same to the other wrist, all the while keeping his eyes on you, uttering words of soft praise and reassurance as he lastly tended to the marks on your ankles.

You absolutely weren’t used to the attentiveness from him, and honestly, you didn’t entirely hate it. As much as you knew what a dick he could be, this side of him was entirely new to you. It was heartwarming, and utterly confusing.

“Do you want something to drink? Anything to eat?” He asked, soothing your hair from your face.

“No…”

“Are you warm enough?”

You nodded in response, sliding across the bed as you opened the sheets, much to Jisung’s surprise.

“Get in with me?” You asked, the question barely audible.

Jisung swallowed, his expression hesitant before he eventually resigned himself to the idea, carefully climbing into bed with you.

He pulled the sheets up to your shoulders, tucking you in again as you instinctively nuzzled yourself flush to his broad chest.

A whole new wave of emotion flooded you as Jisung seemed to visibly tense at the small action, but when his strong arm encircled you as he appeared to relax, it was almost as if you’d been built to fit him like this. Like his walls and pretences were crumbling, albeit a minuscule amount, if it meant you could find your peace in this moment.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” He asked, his tone soft.

You shook your head, inhaling deeply as you nuzzled into his skin, his presence alone being enough to steady the shaking in your bones.

“Just stay with me.”

Jisung hummed, his fingers tracing your naked back as he held you close.

“I know this probably isn’t the right time,” he muttered, “But I wanted to congratulate you. Properly. You… You deserve the job, Y/N. I know how hard you worked for it.”

You risked a look up at him, raising a careful eyebrow as the sincerity behind his words caught you off guard.

“Really?” You asked.

“Yeah. Really. I… I kinda hoped you’d get it. I guess I was more worried about how it’d affect things. Us. Whatever _this_ is…”

Your heart skipped a helpless beat at the tender confession, despite the fact you felt like he wasn’t saying everything he wanted to say. Yet that was enough.

“It won’t affect anything…” you replied, pressing your hand to his chest gently. “We’ll be the same. Just like we’ve always been. If… if that’s what you want?”

Jisung nodded, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

“It is what I want,” he whispered. “You’re… what I want.”

A tentative smile crossed your lips, but you quickly buried your face into his chest to hide it. It wasn’t that you didn’t want him to see, it was more that you simply felt embarrassed with yourself for being so goddamn happy with such a simple sentence. It shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise to you, given that you’d been at it for so long, but still, it was.

An entirely pleasant, unexpected surprise.

“Just don’t let the authority go to your head,” he breathed, a faint smile playing at the corners of his mouth, as if recalling a cherished memory. You could only imagine the things he was drawing on, given everything you’d done until now.

“You already have more power over me than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
